


The One with the Future Friends

by fire_breather_18



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Future friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_breather_18/pseuds/fire_breather_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2020, and the 'Friends' group is still strong. Now, watching their children growing up they have more to laugh about at the same coffee house they had always been to. This is the tales of their children and more.</p><p>(ages of children are adjusted, so the ages are fit to the story and not how old they actually would be on the show.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Previously on Friends-

All keys were set on the counter.

"So I guess this is it," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Joey said.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Monica said, tearing up a little.

"Well, do you guys have to go to the new house right away, or do you have some time?" Rachael asked, matching Monica's tears. 

"We have some time," Monica answered.

"Okay, should we get some coffee?" Rachael asked.

"Sure.... Where?" Chandler asked. 


	2. The One with the Past Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick who's who and who's with who with what children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ages aren't correct at all sorry*

Monica and Chandler have Jack and Erica. Jack and Erica are seventeen in this story. Then they have another boy, Josh, who is sixteen.

Phoebe and Mike gave birth to two girls. First, Lily, who is fifteen. Then Hayley, who is twelve.

Ross and Rachael are married again. Emma is eighteen. Ben is twenty-one.

Joey had got a woman pregnant and had a girl, Max, who is eighteen.

The triplets are eighteen. (Leslie, Frank, and Chandler)


	3. Chapter One: The One with First Days

"Hey Max," Jack said, his heart skipping a beat as she turned her head. Her long black hair swung with and Jack smiled brightly. Yes, she was Joey's daughter, but Jack couldn't help but fall for her.

"Hey, Jack. Ready for senior year?" She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jack was only seventeen but still was in the same grade as her because he was born just before the cut off date. Erica joined them at the doors of the apartment building before Jack could answer. Jack glared at her when Max had her back turned. Erica smirked knowingly.

"You didn't wait for me!" Josh said, barging threw the doors and straight into Max's open arms. She caught him and gave him a tight hug.

"If anyone bothers you about being a freshman, you come get me, okay?" Max said and Josh nodded. Josh was old for the grade but still smaller then most kids.

In school, they never really hung out. They always said hi, but never sat together. Max went off with her delinquent friends, as Jack calls them. Even though Frank, Chandler, and sometimes Emma are in that group, knowing they aren't bad kids. But, he may just be jealous they got to hang out with her more. Erica stayed with her cheer leading squad, who had Leslie among them. Josh went to his younger friends. Lily hung out with her debate team.Hayley and Ben don't go to the school. But, Jack went to his two friends that were normal and blended in so well that no one actually knew who they were.

After walking to school, Max waved goodbye to the three siblings and headed around the building. He saw Erica squeal over to her friends and Josh tumble on top of his friends table. He sighed and looked for Max, but didn't see her.

"You've got to get a life," His friend, Ace, said, snapping his hand in front of Jack's face.

"What?" He asked, startled.

"With Max. Do something or get over it," Matt, his other friend said.

"Psh, I have a life," He said, swishing his feet in the dirt. It's just that it revolves around her, he thought.

"Yeah right," Ace scoffed. The bell rang and they raced to class. He caught one more look at Max and sulked into the building.

\---------------

"Hey, Danny!" Max yelled and ran through the hallways with a brown sack in her hand. It was for Jack since Joey had made Jack's favorite sandwich for him so he could enjoy it on the first day. She had forgotten to give it to him this morning, as usual.

"Maxine!" Danny yelled back, reaching his full height looking over his shoulder for her.

She reached him and jumped on his back, almost pulling them both down to the ground because he was 6'4" and she was a measly 5'1". He caught her legs before they both could fall, though, and he stumbled while laughing. "You have got to stop scaring me like that, Maxine!"

"Hey! No Maxine! And please, we have been doing this since kindergarten when I was running from a kid who wanted to hit me," Max defended herself. Maxine was her full name and she despised it, but the only person who refuses to call her Max is her friend from kindergarten, Daniel (Danny). She hated it, but knew she couldn't have a better best friend then him.

"He only wanted to hit you because you took his lunch and ran!" Danny said. He walked down the hallway with her on his back. She fixed the collar on his denim jacket before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"In my defense, I was hungry," She laughed. She fluffed his black hair with her free hand while the other still clutched onto the bag. They reached the cafeteria doors in no time. "Oh, to Jack, by the way," She said. He nodded and lead her through the cafeteria to where Jack sat with his two friends.

"Why doesn't he sit with us?" Danny asked. Max shrugged.

Jack saw them the minute he walked in with her on his back. He tuned out of his friends conversation. That was Danny and he had been friends with Max for as long as he can remember. He remembered him coming over and they would chase each other down the halls and would make all kinds of trouble. He thought Joey would stop their friendship, but he never did. Jack remembered Danny picking her up on his motorcycle when he reached the age to drive one. He remembered the gut wrenching sadness when Max had gone to do something with Danny instead of him, which happened more then less.

"Jack, sandwich," Max said, throwing down the sandwich in front of him. Max sat down and Danny butt scooted her over so they could share the chair. "Why don't you guys sit with us?"

"There is plenty of room," Danny added, putting an arm on the back of the chair.

"Really?" Matt asked. Jack was shocked too.

"Yeah, why not? They can't pick on you," Max said, "C'mon, losers." She got up, Danny following suit, and motioned them to follow her. She jumped back on Danny's back and they stumbled and laughed. Jack grumbled and snatched his sandwich up because he could pick her up like that and hold her.


End file.
